Five
by Noxius Veritas
Summary: Harry has a point to prove.  H/D.


**Title:** Five  
><strong>Beta: <strong>lksnarry1  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Harry/Draco  
><strong>Length:<strong> 700 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Sex  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry has a point to prove.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I make no claim to Harry Potter or the accompanying ideas and characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and others. This is written for entertainment only.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was written for one of the prompts in hd_seasons 13 Days of Halloween on livejournal. Thanks as always to lksnarry for the beta.

* * *

><p>"Harry, get off of there, you utter moron!" Draco stormed across the balcony to yank Harry back from the railing. "I swear, it's like being in the house with a five-year-old."<p>

"I don't think I'm acting like a five-year-old. At least, not all the time." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's flirtatious smile. "Five-year-old children don't build houses."

"But they do choose a tree house. When given the option."

"Don't pretend you don't love it." Harry spun around, gesturing to the trees around them. "I don't remember you complaining."

"Only because I wanted to get into ia/i house." Draco wasn't going to admit that he adored their house high in the trees. There were no neighbors, and the entire house was built with a copious amount of magic to keep it from collapsing into the underbrush. It seemed to almost float, a huge Victorian beast of a building in the air.

Harry laughed, and Draco rolled his eyes. It was quite obvious that Harry didn't believe him. Not that he had thought otherwise.

"I came out here, before I saw you trying to take off from the railing, to tell you that breakfast was ready." Harry's laughter grew in volume. Draco rolled his eyes again, making sure Harry could see it this time.

Harry stopped laughing, but his smile remained plastered across his face. He swooped in to give Draco a kiss. It was brilliant, of course, but Draco could have done without being pushed up against the railings.

"If we are going to do this," Draco had to stop to respond to another of Harry's kisses, "we are going inside."

"Why, it isn't like we have any neighbors." Draco pushed Harry back. Just a little, though.

"But I want to stay up here." Draco grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him into the house. Harry followed without complaint.

Their bedroom was magnificent, but Draco didn't stop to admire it. There were much better things for him to admire.

Harry's dark hair seemed to get darker in the dim room, and Draco grinned as Harry snatched off his glasses. They were tossed away in short order, and Harry's hands were all over Draco. They skated across his chest, alighting on his nipples. Draco gasped and pushed Harry onto the bed.

Draco fumbled the buttons on his shirt, reaching around Harry and yanking until his top was off. Taking advantage, Harry's cool hands were soon in contact with Draco's skin. Draco pulled Harry's lips into a kiss and began his own explorations.

Draco knew this body, far better than he knew his own. He slid the edge of Harry's nightshirt up until he could get at Harry's torso. There, he barely touched Harry's skin, teasing him. "God, Draco. Do something."

Draco huffed. Harry pinched his nipple. Draco bit Harry's lip. "You first."

Harry took up the command eagerly. His hands moved from Draco's chest to his pants. "This?"

"Yes." Merlin, this was worth letting Harry do anything he wanted. Even when what Harry wanted was stupid.

Harry played for a few minutes, getting Draco close enough to the edge to let out a chorus of groans, and then backing away. Draco couldn't let that go on. It was torture.

Draco slid his hands down Harry's trousers. He fisted Harry's cock. No playing, no teasing. "Fuck."

"That was the idea, but I don't want to now. I want to come." Draco jerked Harry a couple of times, moaning when Harry returned the favor.

God. Draco could feel his body, every centimeter of it. He was about to come. He opened his mouth, but not to warn Harry. By now, Harry knew. And Harry was close, too. Draco stroked Harry, a little faster, and little harder.

"Draco!" Draco smiled, kissing Harry's chest. He could feel Harry returning the kiss.

Then Draco lost track of everything but his own body and the sheer pleasure that filled him. He could vaguely sense Harry coming, but he only barely noticed.

He came down from the high gently, with Harry snuggled up partially naked beside him. Draco was completely content. Harry slid his head against Draco to murmur in Draco's ear. "Think I've proven that I'm not a five-year-old?"

"Well, that certainly wasn't something a five-year-old would do. But I will point out that we still live in a tree house, and you forgot breakfast." Harry laughed comfortably.

"Let's go eat, then."


End file.
